Opposites Collide
by mariecullen since1918
Summary: In Froks high there are two main groups, the rebels and their leader bella and the jocks and their leader edward. what happens when the feuding groups collide? will there be sparks or danger? better than summary. first fanfic
1. Chapter 1

Opposites Collide

NPOV (narrator point of view)

In the jungle known as high school, or more specific Forks High School, there are the two most popular groups the alphas of the social latter.

Group one :The Rebels…

With their bad ass leader Isabella Swan this group torments the other group on the daily bases. Bella, and her closest girls Rose and Alice get the respect they deserve. As long as you don't mess with them they won't mess with you. And Believe me they do not care who you are what you did or to whom you did. You hurt them, you pay.

Group two: The Jocks…

Opposing the rebels are the famous jocks and their super hot leader Edward Cullen. With their athletic bodies and killer smiles they rule the school with their looks and athletic victories. They are the payback masters. They know how give revenge and make sure it hurts.

Now when the two collie will there be sparks or danger?

_____________________________________________________________________________________

BPOV

"Bella!"

God, go away, go away!

"Bella, get your ass down here!"

I slowly swung my legs of the bed and stretched. I slowly walk down to the kitchen to find Elizabeth wearing the ugliest outfit ever. Ugly because it was _PINK_.

She had on a pink shirt that had ruffles on the sleeves and down the middle. Her pants were white and she wore pink Stiletto heels. Her ring was pink and she had on stud earrings that were a light pink color and a necklace that was shaped into a heart.

"What are you wearing?!"

"What, I think I look cute." She said.

"Well, I think it looks like Paris Hilton throw up all over you."

"Thank you, I love you too."

"Enough of that Bella hurry up and get ready because you are going to be late for school." said Elizabeth as she hurried off to grab her hello kitty bag and left.

"Ok see you later." I waved as she closed the door.

As soon as she left I ran upstairs and took a shower. When I got out I changed into my plaid tank top with black skinny jeans and corset heeled boots. I put on my spider earrings and my skulled locket paired off with my black gem ring. As I ran down the stairs I put on my leather jacket . I got out the door and got on my Honda motorcycle. I zoomed by the streets and got to school in no time. I made a sharp turn and parked next to a Porsche 911 Turbo. Inside was a pixie sized girl wearing the bluest pair of colored jeans with a black tank top with a very low neckline. When she got out I saw her full outfit. Underneath the black tank top was the cutest blue bra ever.

" Hey Bells," greeted Alice.

"Hi Alice."

"Well Bella I love your top."

" Thanks, and I like your bra."

" Bella, I'm straight."

" You what I mean." I said as we both hooked arms and walked towards the school building. We were cut off by a shiny sliver Volvo. "Ugh" we both screamed.

"Watch it you jerk!" yelled Alice. The window rolled down reveling the one and only --the royal pain in the ass--Edward Cullen.

"Why don't you watch were you're going," He said, "You almost dented my car."

"Why don't you watch your mouth, pretty boy." we turned around to see Rosalie Hale.

"What if I don't feel like it." said Edward.

"Then I'll make you." I said. Edward just shot daggers at us, and drove off. We all stared laughing, who knew Edward Cullen was such a pussy.

**A/N: Sorry for the short chapter, this is just the intro. I hope you like it, please I beg of you to review. This is my first fanfic so I need the criticism.**

**Thank You, **

**Mariecullen since1918 =)**


	2. author's sorry note

Sorry guys I'm just not feeling this story. It was my friends idea and she wanted me to do it but it's just not me. Sorry I tried but I'm going to try another idea ( and this time it was mine.) I might not update as much cause I just started school and I DON' GET ANTTHING cause I have 2 classes in Spanish that I need to pass but I don't know how to write or read Spanish. So sorry if I take my time to update.

Sincerely,

Mariecullen since1918


End file.
